


Café e Impresiones Florales

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción.- Cuando Thorin y sus hermanos re- abrieron Erebor, un elegante café ubicado en la mejor zona de París, Gandalf Grey sugiere expandirse. Pero eso requeriría contratar alguien nuevo, y Erebor siempre ha sido un negocio familiar.</p>
<p>Conozcan a Bilbo Bolsón, cinco pies y dos pulgadas de alto de sonrisas con pantalones de colores brillantes y corbatas de moño con pequeñas impresiones florales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café e Impresiones Florales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/gifts).



La campana tintineó dos veces.  La primera cuando la puerta fue abierta y otra vez cuando se cerró. Thorin maldijo precipitadamente a Frerín al séptimo infierno en su mente, y no se molestó en girar y mirar al recién llegado. Solo dijo con un suspiro: “Lo siento, mi hermano debió de haber dejado la puerta abierta. No vamos a abrir hasta el día después de mañana.”

A escuchar aquella risa familiar hizo que corriera un desagradable estremecimiento bajando por toda la espalda de Thorin, y cuando se volteó, vio que sus miedos se hacían realidad. A través en la puerta de Erebor acababa de entrar un viejo amigo de su padre, y el dolor de culo de Thorin, Gandalf Grey. Su sonrisa era tan desconcertante como siempre en ese hombre que observaba alrededor y aceptación en el café.

“Veo que ya tienes casi todo listo.” Grey dijo con una sonrisa, y Thorin resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Esa era la razón por la que Frerín quien trataba con los clientes mientras Thorin estaba detrás del mostrador, haciendo café. Las interacciones sociales no era el fuerte de Thorin Durin.

“No gracias a ti.” Gruñó Thorin. “El lugar era un desastre después de ese espectáculo de tuyo.”

“Ese espectáculo era inevitable con el fin de regresar Erebor a la familia Durin.” El viejo hombre le recordó, y con mucha frustración, Thorin no pudo objetar eso. Gandalf Grey había sido un factor crucial para obtener el Café de vuelta después que la firma de abogados del padre de Thorin, Thrain, había usado para manejar la conspiración para tener de vuelta Erebor para ellos mismos. Aparentemente hubo una laguna legal que había permitido a Smaug a hacerse cargo de los negocios de otras personas si el propietario original fuera atropellado por un carro y los dejara sin hacer nada que no fuera estar tirado en una cama de un asilo.

Gracias a los ‘contactos’ de Grey el café era nuevamente propiedad de los Durin- y más específicamente de Thorin. Pero Erebor había estado inevitablemente en las sucias manos de Smaug por cuatro largos meses, y en la vibrante vida de Paris, estar demasiado tiempo fuera del cuadro era básicamente la muerte para el negocio. Adiós clientes habituales de dos diferentes generaciones. Adiós excelentes críticas.

Thorin y sus hermanos tuvieron que empezar de nuevo desde cero.

Pero el salón familiar y la cocina eran mejor en Ered Luin, incluso aun cubierto de polvo. El pequeño café estaba en la parte mucho menos respetada de Paris había sido un pobre sustituto de Erebor, pero había sido todo para Thorin y Dís habían tenido en esos cuatro deprimentes  meses. Frerín había escapado al mundo de los modelos de moda de tiempo completo. No es que Thorin pudiera haber culpado a su hermano.

Después de perder Erebor, él pudo haber cambiado su línea de negocios también, pero a la edad de cuarenta y dos manejar un café era todo lo que sabía. (Y todo lo que Dís quería, Dios bendiga a su hermana y su amor por hornear.)

“Es un reto, conseguir que el negocio vuelva a funcionar otra vez.” Grey dijo. “Podrías verlo este nuevo comienzo  como una oportunidad. Expandirse.”

“Expandirse significa contratar nueva gente.” Dijo Thorin como si contratar gente nueva fuera una imposibilidad. Y en parte lo era. Erebor era un negocio familiar. No forasteros. Al menos que no fueran miembros nuevos de la familia –a través del matrimonio o un nacimiento -  no había nuevos miembros en el personal de Erebor.

“Supongo que sí.” Grey dijo con un molesto brillo en sus ojos. Cuando el hombre simplemente se despidió y dejó solo a Thorin en el café con un sentimiento de inquietud creciente en el estómago.

-.-

La sensación de inquietud resultó una advertencia dos días después. Thorin estaba arreglando la máquina de café cuando escuchó la campana tintinear dos veces. De nuevo cuando la puerta fue abierta y cuando fue cerrada. ¿El significado de las cerraduras era de alguna manera algo incomprensible para Frerín?

“Lo siento, pero no estamos abiertos hasta mañana.” Suspiró Thorin, y no se molestó en voltearse esta vez tampoco. Estaba en medio de la limpieza del tanque de agua de la máquina de café, muchas gracias, y esta era perfectamente una buena razón para no participar en una pequeña plática con extraños.

(Algunas veces Thorin se pregunta que hace en la línea de trabajo que requiera el servicio al cliente. Dís había sido mucho mejor tratando con la gente, pero ella pasaba su tiempo en la cocina con sus pasteles sin terminar.)

“Yo, ah… Vine aquí a petición de Gandalf Grey. “Dijo vacilante una voz masculina en francés que, sin dejar de ser fluida, revelo el hablante para ser británico. “Me dijo que necesitabas un empleado.”

Ahora sí. Ese fue el momento en el que hizo a Thorin cuestionar sus propios motivos. Erebor siempre había sido un negocio familiar, y se supone que todavía es una. No trabajadores de afuera, y especialmente no los que Gandalf Grey escogiera-

Cuando Thorin se giró para decirle todo eso, se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño ser más encantador que había visto nunca.

Demasiado bajo. Demasiado redondo y suave, Thorin trató de pensar, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. En el marco de la puerta de Erebor estaba de pie un hombre con rizos color miel. Llevaba unos pantalones rectos de un fucsia oscuro, un camiseta blanca botonada hasta arriba, y una corbata de moño blanca con pequeñas rosas fucsia en él. 

Todo en conjunto era algo que Thorin aprobaba. Tal vez por eso en lugar de un gruñido furioso y una no tan amigable sugerencia de salir de ahí, las dos palabras que escaparon de los labios de Thorin fueron:

“Es cierto.”

-.-

Thorin no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho antes de que se sentara en el sofá de su hermana, diciéndole a Dís como preparaciones de Erebor habían ido.

“Contraté a alguien.”

“¿Contrastaste a alguien?” Repitió Dís, y estaba demasiado cerca de soltar su taza de café. “¿Alguien fuera? ¿Para trabajar en Erebor?”

Thorin podía sentir sus orejas enrojeciendo de vergüenza. “Lo sé, Erebor es un negocio familiar, y lo siento-“

“¿Lo sientes?” Gritó Dís, y cuando Thorin levanto la mirada de su taza de café, pudo ver la amplia sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su hermana. “¡Eso es genial! ¡Perfecto!”

Thorin presionó sus labios en una enojada línea, estaba en medio de tratar en pensar para decir algo, cuando dos muchachos irrumpieron en la habitación. Dos sobre- emocionados, de cabellos largos, revoltosos y en definitiva chicos atrae – problemas.

“¿Mi viejos oídos escucharon bien?” Fíli dijo en una forma demasiado sorprendida mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, al lado de Thorin. “¿Un extraño va a poner un pie en los pasillos secretos de Erebor?”

“¡Oh, hasta donde hemos llegado!” Gritó Kíli en el mismo tono que su hermano. “¿Cómo podemos faltarles al respeto la memoria de nuestros antepasados así? Nuestros tesoros, nuestro reino, nuestros secretos - ¡Todos en manos de mortales!”

Fíli sacudió su cabeza tristemente y puso una mano en el hombro de Thorin. ”Estos son tiempos de un Fin, adorado tío.”

Thorin se conformó con gruñidos, y no dijo nada de lo que estaba pensando. Ambos chicos estaban en la edad, pero a Dís le disgustaba que Thorin les diera un mal ejemplo con su lenguaje.

“Así que ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo empleado?”

-.-

“Bilbo Bolsón, a su servicio.” El hombre dijo con una fácil sonrisa y haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Dios rio entre dientes con deleite, y Thorin trato de mantener su mirada fija lejos del trasero del hombre. Frerín le dio un codazo en las costillas.

“Me estaba preguntando porque tú, señor las –  tradiciones –  son – todo, contratarías a un extraño.” Frerín le susurró  al oído a Thorin. “Pero ahora lo veo. Todavía quieres mantener Erebor como un negocio familiar.”

Thorin casi se atraganta con sorpresa ante la franqueza instructiva de su hermano, y logró captar la atención de su hermana y Bilbo con el sonido que dejó salir de su boca. Dís rodó los ojos ante el sonrojo que adornó la cara de su hermano y luego se marchó a la cocina con su mágica con lo que sea que estuviera horneando hoy. Bilbo Bolsón se quedó de pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara y las manos tirando ansiosamente la nueva ropa de trabajo con la que justamente se acababa de cambiar. Pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca abotonada hasta arriba, y un chaleco negro hacían que se viera muy bien en el hombre.

Demasiado bien, recalcó la mente de Thorin. Me podría servir mucho más que un simple café.

-.-

Bilbo Bolsón era bueno en su trabajo. Más que bueno. Cerca a la perfección.

Era mejor que Fíli y Kíli con sus jóvenes y hermosas caras y sonrisas torcidas, e incluso mejor que Frerín, quien a menudo era reconocido por algún desfile de moda. Y Bilbo ni siquiera parecía intentarlo.  Él solamente se movía con gracia a través del café, tomando órdenes de izquierda a derecha, diciendo saludos  corteses a los hombres y haciendo cumplidos a las damas.  Todo mientras usa su sonrisa más encantadora. Todos se enamoraban de el al instante.

Risos color miel, pequeñas orejas y los hoyuelos en la cara suave. La manera que habla acerca de las flores y su cultivo, y la forma en la que se burla de su propia nacionalidad británica. Todo eso conseguía que mujeres y hombres se enamoraran de él.

“O tal vez solo estas imaginado que todo el mundo se enamoran de él.” Dijo Frerín con una suavidad poco característica, cuando Thorin comentó sobre el innecesario coqueteo del nuevo empleado a una semana después de la re- apertura. “Porque tú estás enamorado de él.”

-.-

“Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.” Dijo Thorin, pero su hermana no se veía convencida. Ni siquiera a los granujas de sus hijos.

“Tu estas más enamorado que Kíli, y eso diciendo algo.” Fíli miró pidiendo disculpas a su hermano, quien soltó un aullido en desacuerdo. “Lo siento hermano, pero sabes que es cierto.”

Kíli soltó un nuevo sonido, este tiempo menos protestante. “Si solo Tauriel me notara en lugar de pasar tiempo con el hijo de su jefe-“

“Si, sí, sí. Muy encantador.” Dís detuvo a su hijo menor de tener el mismo discurso quejumbroso que todos habían escuchado por lo menos seis veces. “Tauriel ni siquiera está interesada en el hijo de Thranduil, y ella solamente está esperando por ti a que la invites a salir – PERO ninguna de esas dos cosas es lo que quiero hablar ahora. Thorin. Ahora, por favor. La verdad.”

Thorin soltó un gran suspiro, y miró a su hermana y a sus sobrinos con la cara enrojecida.

“¿…Si me gusta el trasero de Bilbo Bolsón? ¿Mucho?”

No estaba ni cerca de lo que Thorin había querido decir, y si las risas de sus sobrinos no le daban alguna idea, no estaba ni cerca de lo que quería decir tampoco.

-.-

Un mes de la re- apertura, Erebor estaba de nuevo en el mapa de París. El café había recuperado su posición como uno de los lugares de café más elegantes, e incluso Thorin tenía que admitir que en parte era gracias a Gandalf Grey y su idea de expandirse. Ahora que Bilbo estaba ahí para esperar con Frerín, y Fíli y Kíli, fueron capaces de mantener el lugar abierto por más tiempo, y así atraer más clientes.

Por supuesto que en parte era gracias a Gandalf Grey, que había hecho la vida de Thorin más o menos infernal.

Bilbo Bolsón llegaba a Erebor cada mañana, sonriente y cortés, siempre vistiendo diferentes pantalones coloridos y una cortaba de moño con una impresión floral que hacían juego en el color de sus pantalones. Solo para cambiarse por el uniforme del trabajo, que hacia resaltar un más su figura suave.

Frerín y Dís constantemente se burlaban continuamente de Thorin por su mirada distraída, pero ninguno de ellos entendía lo verdaderamente difícil que era enfocarse en hacer café o limpiar las mesas cuando había cinco pies y dos pulgadas* de perfección sonriéndote.

Cinco semanas después de contratar a Bilbo, los diabólicos sobrinos de Thorin empezaron a conspirar para conseguir que su tío se juntara con el nuevo mesero, pero incluso Fíli y Kíli tenían que admitir la derrota después de dos semanas. Llegaron a la misma conclusión a la que llegó el mismo Thorin.

Thorin Durin no tenía habilidades sociales.

-.-

“Escucha.” Dijo Bilbo Bolsón  con voz firme. El pequeño homre detuvo a Thorin después de las horas de cerrar, y ahora se detuvo de pie enfrente de Thorin con una mirada severa en su cara y las manos en su cadera. “Si tienes alguna queja sobre cómo trabajo, solo dilo. No solo me mire como si quisiera asesinarme. Soy perfectamente capaz de aceptar una crítica, pero no me gusta que me mire de reojo o que se queje a mis espaldas.”

Thorin trato de pensar algo que decir, lo que sea, pero no podía conseguir que su boca se abriera. Se tuvo que conformar con parpadear inteligentemente.

“Entiendo que Erebor ha sido un negocio familiar y que tu no confías en el empleado elegido por Gandalf.” Continuó Bilbo, y en su expresión mostraba un indicio de sincero dolor. “Pero la decisión final de contratarme fuiste tú. Así que, si te quieres deshacer de mí, dilo,  y fulmíname con tu mirada hasta que yo me rinda. Porque eso no va a pasar.”

“¿Por qué?”  Espetó Thorin, e inmediatamente maldijo la perdida de sus habilidades del habla. Quería decirle que nunca miraba mal a nadie, y que Bilbo hacía un magnífico trabajo y se había ganado su  lugar en Erebor, que no había querido hacer sentir a Bilbo incómodo… Y en su lugar Thorin había logrado sonar como si deseara que el hombre se fuera.

“Porque soy Bilbo Bolsón, y yo no me rindo.” Dijo Bilbo, y toda su usual jovialidad se había ido. Los rizos color miel se balanceaban alrededor de la cabeza del hombre cuando tocó el pecho de Thorin con el dedo índice, y casi gruñó: “Gandalf me pidió ayudarte con traer de vuelta el nombre de tu café, y eso es lo que intento hacer.”

-.-

“Escuché que cabreaste a Bilbo.” Dijo Frerín a la ligera a la mañana siguiente, después de abrir.

“¡Oh, realmente lo hizo!” Anunció Dís, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con harina en su cabello. “Bilbo hizo un gran discurso. Piensa que Thorin lo odia y piensa que es un mal mesero.”

Frerín resopló, y Thorin podía sentir sus orejas calentarse. Trató de enfocarse en poner los pasteles en el exhibidor, pero sus hermanos menores tenían otros planes.

“¿No piensas decirle la verdad?” Preguntó Frerín mientras levantaba una ceja. “No es que sea un experto en el romance, pero esto está empezando a ser lamentable incluso para ti.”

“¡Arreglar todo esto sería tan simple, Thorin!” Secundó Dís. “Solo del que estas satisfecho con su trabajo y todo lo demás acerca de él-“

“-Y entonces solo tienes que agarrar ese adorable culo redondeado.” Frerín terminó la oración con una cara seria,  e hizo a Thorin recordar una vez más donde Fíli y Kíli sacaron ese comportamiento.

“No le voy a decir nada a nadie.” Dijo Thorin, la cara roja de vergüenza. Nunca se había acostumbrado a ser objetivo de burlas haber de haber tenido más de cuarenta años de experiencia. “O agarrar algo.”

Dís volvió a la cocina, rodando los ojos, y Frerín solo miró a Thorin con una expresión pensativa. Thorin levanto sus cejas interrogante, pero Frerín solo negó con la cabeza antes de marcharse al cuatro de atrás a cambiarse por el uniforme del trabajo.

-.-

“Tienes que hacer algo.” Dijo Fíli serio. El joven acababa de aparecer a un lado de Thorin de la nada, o Thorin solo había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos para notarlo. Probablemente lo último, desde que Bilbo Bolsón estaba al otro lado del café, limpiando las mesas. Erebor había cerrado hace una media hora.

“Entonces hazlo tú.” Thorin señaló, y le dio a su sobrino mayor un trapo de cocina que había estado sosteniendo en su mano. “Ayuda a limpiar las mesas.”

Fíli tomó el trapo con un suspiro. “Tío, sabes que no estoy hablando acerca de limpiar-“

“Entonces no hables de ello.”

-.-

“Fuiste muy furo con Fíli.”

Thorin soltó un suspiro de frustración. ¿No podía obtener un momento de paz de parte de sus sobrinos? Justamente se acaba de sentar en su oficina con una taza con café y un pastelillo sobrante, listo para hacer algo con el papeleo atrasado.

“Fuiste muy duro con Fíli.” Repitió Kíli desde el marco de la puerta. “Él solo trataba de ayudarte.”

“No necesito su ayuda.”

Kíli rio. “¿Por qué dejas que piense el señor Bolsón que lo odias? No, no contestes. Lo sé – tú piensas que es más fácil de esa forma. Piensas que el señor Bolsón no le agradas-“

“Me he enterado que él no me quiere.” Dijo Thorin con ironía, pensando en la expresión ofendida de Bilbo y las palabras de enojo cuando le había dicho a Thorin que dejara de mirarlo. Ese no es el tono que usas cuando le agradas a alguien.

“Oh, ¿Igual de la misma forma de la que él sabe que tú lo odias?”Kíli preguntó casi inocentemente y luego le dio la espalda a Thorin con el fin de salir de la oficina. Thorin fue dejado solo, sentado junto con su papeleo, y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando el pequeño y revoltoso Kíli había aprendido a leer a las personas de esa forma.

-.-

Dos meses después de la re- apertura, y Thorin aún no había sido capaz de solucionar la impresión de Bilbo Bolsón tenía sobre él. O la impresión de Bilbo que tenía Thorin sobre la impresión sobre él. O que impresión tenía Thorin sobre de esa impresión sobre su impresión-

Bueno, como sea. Dos meses después de la re- apertura y Thorin no había podido hacer nada acerca de su enamoramiento sin esperanzas.

Claramente era el momento que Gandalf Grey entrara en escena.

-.-

Thorin hizo una mueca cuando noto la familiar figura deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de Erebor.

“¡Gandalf!” La voz encantada de Bilbo venía de alguna parte detrás de Thorin, y él hizo una mueca otra vez. Así que no había sido el único en notar al viejo hombre que llego a horas después de cerrar. Genial. Ahora no había manera de liberarse de Grey.

“Bilbo.” Grey saludo a su amigo con una fácil sonrisa – y estaba claro en su interacción de que realmente eran amigos y no solo conocidos como Thorin y Grey. Ni siquiera Bilbo podía saludar a alguien poco de conocer con tanto entusiasmo.

“Thorin Durin.” Grey dijo volteando hacia Thorin después de intercambiar apropiados besos al aire con Bilbo. “Veo que has contratado a Bilbo, pero también veo que no has ampliado tu negocio.”

“¿…hemos ampliado nuestros horarios?” Dijo Thorin y levantaba sus cejas inquisitivamente. ¿No era suficiente ante los ojos de Gandalf Grey? Al menos para Erebor la expansión ha sido beneficioso tanto en dinero y-

“Bien, bien, muy bien.” Dijo Grey impaciente. “Pero  es muy lejos de lo que tenía en mente-  ¡Deberías expandir de ser un café a ser un restaurante en sí! Pensé que habías manejado la expansión por ahora, ahora que Bilbo está aquí-“

“¿Un restaurante?” Ahora Thorin estaba realmente confundido. “Pero necesitaríamos un cocinero y yo no-“

Thorin dejo que sus palabras murieran en el aire. Grey y Bilbo se miraban uno al otro con expresiones divertidas, y haciendo que Thorin se sintiera inquieto.

“Thorin…” Dijo finalmente Bilbo con una sonrisa pícara. “Soy un chef.”

-.-

Thorin se maldijo a si mismo al séptimo infierno, y no estaba seguro que eso fuera suficiente.

Bilbo Bolsón era un cocinero. Y no cualquier cocinero, sino el hijo de la chef Belladonna Tuk y el crítico de comida Bungo Bolsón. El cocinero- No, el chef- quien había ganado la quinta estrella para Bolsón Cerrado, el restaurante había sido el restaurante gourmet más popular en Londres hasta que cerró el año pasado. (Después de que Belladonna y su esposo Bungo ambos fallecidos en un corto periodo de tiempo, su hijo no había tenido la voluntad de manejar el restaurante que sus padres habían empezado.)

‘El loco Bolsón’ quien fue elogiado por todos los críticos de Europa, y quien era conocido por sus creativas recetas. Una leyenda.

Y quien Thorin no había reconocido, pero lo hizo mesero. En un café.

Thorin estaba seguro que en alguna parte, alguien tenía una buena risa en su barba a su costa.

Thorin también estaba seguro de que conocía a alguien, y que su barba era dorada y bien cuidada.

-.-

“¡Lo sabías!” Thorin anuncio tan pronto entró en el vestíbulo de Frerín con su llave de repuesto. “Lo sabías, ¿no es así? Tú fuiste a Bolsón cerrado hace año y medio, lo recuerdo, y elogiaste su comida – oh dios mío, lo sabías. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?”

Frerín llego al vestíbulo con una sonrisa, después de haber escuchado el enojo de su hermano. “Pero diciéndote no habría sido nada divertido ¿verdad?”

“Lo hice un mesero.” Thorin se quejó y enterró su rostro en sus manos. “Un mesero, Frerín. Un mesero. Uno de los grandes cocineros de nuestros tiempos. ¿Cómo no lo reconocí?”

“Porque el realmente no enseña su cara al público.” Frerín dijo con una sonrisa. “Pero por otra mano… El nombre debería haber sonado algunas campanas.”

Un extraño quejido sonó detrás de las manos de Thorin. Y entonces, de repente la realización lo golpeó.

“Bilbo Bolsón piensa que lo odio.”

“Yeap.” Dijo Frerín alegremente, y Thorin no se sentía mejor.

“Horriblemente te juzgue mal.” Es lo que escapó de la boca de Thorin cuando probó por primera vez la comida de Bilbo. Mierda, realmente necesita hacer algo acerca de sus habilidades sociales.

Bilbo no dijo nada, solo levantó una ceja desafiante. Como demandando por una explicación Thorin claramente se lo debía. Así que Thorin se lo dio. Y por una vez, hizo lo que su hermano le consejo hacer. Dijo la verdad.

“Quiero decir-“Thorin busco por las palabras correctas. “Que te juzgué mal en el sentido de no reconocer tu nombre y hacerte un mesero. Y luego te juzgué mal – o tal vez a mí mismo- y deje que pensaras que te odiaba, a pesar que es todo lo contrario. Y yo… yo me disculpo, Bilbo Bolsón, por juzgaste mal. Puedes continuar odiándome-“

Y entonces Bilbo se acercó, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Thorin, y lo atrajo en un beso salvaje.

“No te odio.” Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa después de separarse del beso por un momento. “…Es todo lo contrario.”

-.-

Nueve semanas de la re-apertura de Erebor, Thorin Durin estaba parado frente a la puerta de Bilbo Bolsón, con un ramo de rosas en su mano. Y cuando llamó a la puerta y entró, y le agradecieron por las rosas con un beso en la mejilla por un hombre vestido con pantalones oscuros, una corbata de moño blanco y una chaqueta azul clara con un estampado de rosas, Thorin tenía la sensación de que tal vez, solo tal vez, si las cosas iban bien, Erebor podría convertirse en un negocio familiar otra vez.

* * *

 

Cinco pies y dos pulgadas ->  1.58 metros

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor original.- Finalmente decidí traducirlo al inglés*. Hay más que solo esta pieza de este AU para mi para traducir, e incluso más para escribir. Espero que disfrutaran este y decidiré si me quedo un poco más mientras evito mi trabajo escolar y me enfoco más en fanfiction.
> 
> Notas de la traductora.- Primero que nada quiero agradecer a la autora original euseevius por dejarme traducir su historia y espero poder seguir traduciendo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar dichas historias que no están disponibles en español. Espero que disfrute la lectura y esta traducción es una forma de ayudar al fandom que hay en español.


End file.
